


Sunrise to Sunset

by Casskins20



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: After a restless night Elizabeth and Raymond meet at Sunrise.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Lizzie & Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sunrise to Sunset

As the sun rises over Washington, Elizabeth Keen stood on top of a hill in West Potomac Park, the Lincoln Memorial to her right, MLK Memorial behind her and the FDR Memorial to her left, looking out over the Tidal Basin towards Arlington as she took a sip of coffee. “I get the need for a meeting Lizzie, but this early?” Raymond groaned as he trudged towards her his own cup of coffee in his hands. “I like to watch the sun rise” Elizabeth commented although it came out quieter than she had intended. “It’s very rare that I get to do so these days with us both being busy at the Bureau”. “Occupandi temporis, dear” “Exactly. Now are you going to stand all the way back there or are you going to come and join me here?” she questioned as she turned to face the Concierge of Crime. “You’re still wearing the dress” Raymond noted as he slipped his free hand around her waist. “I couldn’t sleep, I’ve been here since an hour before sunrise” Elizabeth admitted as she turned back to face the sun. “Aren’t you cold?” Raymond took his time studying her now that he was closer, he could clearly see the goosebumps on her arms where the wind could easily reach the exposed skin. “It wasn’t that cold, Red. I think one of the reasons I couldn’t sleep was because I was too hot even with the window open” Elizabeth grumbled, she hated when Raymond would worry. Without another word to ruin her viewing pleasure, Raymond slipped off his coat and draped it over her shoulders leaving his arm to keep it from falling down. She’s right of course, Raymond thought to himself, It has been awhile since we’ve been able to indulge in something so simple for a while. Just last night we were at yet another black tie event. “Something troubling you, Raymond?” Elizabeth questioned as she turned away from the sun, it being at optimal height to shine directly into their eyes. “I think we should take today off from the Bureau” Raymond hummed as he turned towards her, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. “The Concierge of Crime wanting a day off?” Elizabeth questioned, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice. “I want a day off, to do the cheesiest thing ever with you” Raymond chuckled nervously as he loosened his tie slightly. “Oh and what would that be?” “Just to go home, shut the curtains, get in our PJ’s and stick on Netflix.” “Well we did have a busy night last night so let’s see what Cooper says” and with that, Elizabeth dials the Director to ask permission for the day off. As soon as the go ahead was given, the pair walked towards the Mercades where Dembe was waiting, Elizabeth’s arm linked through Raymond’s both ecstatic to enjoy their peaceful day at home.


End file.
